Annabeth Says
by perkygirl1998
Summary: You know in TTC when Mrs. Chase says, "Nice meeting you, Percy. I've heard a lot about you." I was wondering what Annabeth has been saying about him. These are some scenes about that. Some Percabeth! Might be OOC.
1. Scene One

**I was reading The Titan's Curse for the third time and I was thinking. When Mrs. Chase says, "Nice meeting you, Percy. I've heard a lot about you." (Page 246) What has Annabeth been saying about Percy? So I here are some scenes about that. Each chapter is a new scene. Hope you like it.**

**XXXXXXXX**

**This scene takes place after the Sea of Monsters.**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Dad! I'm home from camp! I yelled as I closed the front door behind me. I walked into the kitchen where my step mom was cooking lunch.

"Your father's at work." I groaned as I turned around, heading to my room. Helen grabbed me by the arm, leaving her cooking unattended.

"Listen, Annabeth. I know you think I don't like you. But can't we at least try to get along? For your dad?" I sighed.

"I guess." She smiled. I pursed my lips at an attempt for a smile. "I'm going to out my bags in my room." I climbed up the wooden stairs, watching the railing. I opened the door to reveal my two stepbrothers. They were playing with the bow and arrows I use to keep my touch while I'm not at camp. My spare knife was being used by Bobby so he could play War with his action figures. "What do you guys think you're doing with my weapons?" I threw my bags and my cap on my bed as I ran to take my stuff from their hands. They stood up in protest. "I told you not to touch these!" They both stuck their tongues out at me and ran out the door.

I groaned and threw myself on my bed. I started playing with my Yankees cap when I felt something sharp underneath my head. I sat up and found a shard of glass with a few drops of blood dripping down. I reached up to touch the back of my head where I felt the sticky red blood that was probably staining my curly blond hair.

"Ugh!" I ran to the bathroom across the hall and washed the back of my head. It was still bleeding, but not enough that I'll pass out. I walked back to my bed, trying to find out why the glass was there. I spun around and saw many more tiny pieces of glass and a picture frame facing down on my desk. I picked up the picture and saw.

Matthew and Bobby had broken my picture of Percy and me. Percy asked Grover to take a picture of us when we came back from our first quest last year to find Zeus's lightning bolt. I had my arms wrapped around him, while he had his arm around my shoulder. I remember that was the quest when I started growing a crush on my best friend, Percy. I smiled at the memory. It was like we were hugging in the picture, but one of his hands were holding Riptide, which was glinting in the sun. And that was fine with me.

I walked downstairs with my Yankees cap on. I was going to throw away the shards of glass, bringing the picture and my knife with me so the twins couldn't sneak upstairs and take it.

Helen was still in the kitchen with the twins, eating. I placed the picture and my knife on the dining table without knowing and threw the plastic bag filled with glass in the can. I turned around and put my elbows on the table, knowing they couldn't see me.

I slipped my cap off and I saw them jump. Bobby flung his spaghetti across the room in surprise. I chuckled to myself.

"Annabeth! You're going to give me a heart attack if you keep doing that. Well, come sit down and eat." She went back to eating her spaghetti.

"Whoa, is that a knife?" Matthew asked in awe. He was reaching out to touch it, when Helen whacked his hand away.

"Can you please put that knife away?" I sighed and put it in its sheath, sitting down across from them.

"If we're going to try to get along, you have to get used to the fact that I'm a demigod. I carry a dagger around, I'm invisible some of the time, and I _fight monsters!"_ I said, emphasizing the last two words.

"Cool! What kind of monsters?" Bobby asked. I only told him because I wanted him to be freaked out.

"How about sea monsters with slimy lips and teeth the size of rowboats? With nowhere to go." I smiled when he turned green.

"Oh my goodness! Annabeth? What happened to you head?" Crap, she saw.

"It's no big deal, Helen. I've had worse injuries before. Like on the quest a few days ago. I got my ribs broken and my forehead slashed by a seventy-foot tall Cyclops when he dropped me on the cave floor head first. A small cut from a piece of glass is nothing," I said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh my. What happened? Who helped you?" I smiled.

"Percy. He wrapped me in the Golden Fleece." They all had their mouths hanging open.

"You mean _the_ Golden Fleece? The one with Cadmus and Europa? The one Jason tried to find?" Matthew asked. I nodded. My dad made them all read Greek mythology books so they could understand me better.

"Is this Percy?" Helen picked up the picture with us hugging. The twins were leaning in to see the picture.

"Yeah, that's him."

"Isn't he the boy who suggested that you write a letter to us last year?"

"Yeah." Matthew turned to me.

"Is he your _boyfriend?"_ He snickered. I scoffed, but I could feel the corners of my lips turning up into a smile. I hope they didn't notice. Helen smiled knowingly at me. _Ugh, it's like she can see right through me!_

"This really is a cute picture of you two. He seems like a nice guy," Helen said, putting the picture down.

"Seems? It's totally obvious," I said defensively. Bobby started eating his spaghetti again.

"I know better people who are _way_ more cooler to be with then him."

"Doubt it." I shook my head.

"Like Kevin from school. He's awesome at staring contests," Bobby said.

"Percy's awesome at sword-fighting. Even in life or death situations." Helen looked impressed.

"Yeah well, he helped me find the teacher's keys when she lost it at recess."

"Percy, Grover, and I found Zeus's lightning bolt when he thought Poseidon made Percy steal it from Mount Olympus."

"Kevin's mom is the vice-president of Blue City Record."

"Percy's dad is one of the Big Three. The god of earthquakes, storms, horses, and all of the oceans and seas." Bobby's eyebrows furrowed.

"You win." I smirked.

**XXXXXXXX**

**This was fun to write! The characters might've been a little OOC, but oh well. I'll be back with more. Review!**


	2. Scene Two

**Yay! Another chapter! This happened at the end of The Lightning Thief, when the Chases came to pick Annabeth up from camp. This isn't how it was written in the book, R&R!**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Fredrick's POV**

"Helen, honey?" I walked around the house looking for my wife. I bent down so I could be at Matt and Bobby's height. "Hey guys. Do you know where your mother is?" They both shrugged, but thankfully, Helen came walking through the door.

"You needed me?" she asked, carrying one of the twins' toys.

"Yeah, uhh, there was a letter," I said, hoping she wouldn't ask who it was from.

"From who?" Great. Just my luck.

"Annabeth." Her expression didn't change, but I could tell the hate in her eyes.

"Come on, honey. We can at least read what she wrote." She reluctantly agreed and walked over to the dining table, with Matt and Bobby following behind her. I carefully opened the letter, scared of what the envelope might contain.

_Dear__ dad,_

_I'm sorry for running away. I shouldn't of done that. I just thought that you didn't accept me. With me being a demigod and monsters attacking. But you know I can't help it. I didn't choose to be in life or death situations every three hours. And I really am sorry for that hellhound destroying the house. I honestly didn't know it was following me. But you didn't have to stab it with a knife. It wouldn't have worked anyway. Stainless steel won't do anything to monsters but make them mad. Plus, that was a nice hellhound. It was just hungry. That's why I gave it the steak in the fridge. I didn't know the steak was for a dinner party. And what would you rather have? A house with no dinner party or a dinner party with no house? Exactly. Anyway, the reason I left was because I felt like you didn't want me there with you. The way Helen looked at me when I cleaned my knife from the blood. The way the twins plugged their noses and said I smelled like monsters. The way you played along with it when everyone said your only daughter was a freak. _

I could see the parts where Annabeth's tears fell on the page, the ink bleeding together. I continued reading.

_I want you to know that you can't help who I am. I am what I am. A demigod. Though I ran away from you, I can't run away from myself. I can't just run away from monsters. I have to stand my ground and fight. Not just leave and pretend like nothing happened. It makes me feel weak and useless if I can't fight. I just hope you'll be able to accept what I am, the way I accepted it. Please think about it and write back. I miss you and I wish you would be able to bring me back in your arms._

_Your half-blood daughter,_

_Annabeth_

"Fredrick, please don't tell me you're going to let that disturbed girl into our house, where she going to bring monsters. The boys are even scared of the mythical monsters that hide under their beds. Think about what it'll do to them if there are real monsters attacking them."

"Well, actually Annabeth says those bed monsters aren't going to hurt them. They're actually very peaceful, human-loving monsters."

"Fredrick! Focus! I don't care if those monsters are real. The point is that we are not letting that girl back into our house!"

"Helen, come on. You read the letter. She's sorry. She never meant to do any of those things. I'm letting her come back," I said, getting a piece of paper to write back to her.

"Fine. But don't come crying to me when your precious war planes are destroyed by some hungry hellhound."

**XXXXXXXX**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Come on, Percy. If you don't start packing now, you won't get home before your mom does. Then you can't surprise her," I said. We've been sword-fighting at the camp borders. He smirked.

"Oh, you know that isn't the only reason you want to stop fighting. You're excited to see your dad again." I was going to tell him off, then I gave in.

"And nervous. What will my stepmom do? Ohhh." Without knowing, I started pacing, twiddling with my fingers.

"Hey, Wise Girl," He grabbed my shoulder, stopping me, "Chill. Your dad wouldn't say you could live with them if he thought it wouldn't work out. Now . . . Round one," he smiled, pulling out his sword. I rolled my eyes at him and took out my knife. I was so wrapped up in the fight I didn't even notice who was coming up the hill.

"Get away from my daughter!" My dad then had Percy in a headlock. Percy's hands flew up to his neck. He was careful not to stab my dad with Riptide, though Percy knew it would pass right through him. Percy bit his lip.

"Your dad?" I nodded, embarrassed.

"Dad, he's my friend. Let him go."

"Then why were you fighting?"

"Cause we're supposed to? We train here, dad. What do you think they teach us here? How to make baskets?" He let go of Percy, who ran to my side, rubbing his neck.

"What _do _you learn then?" Matthew asked, not impressed.

"How to fight monsters. I thought I told you this already."

"Well, I don't even think you're that good," Matt crossed his arms.

Percy scoffed. "Are you kidd-" I interrupted him by putting my hand over his mouth.

"Why don't you go over to the climbing wall and try not to die from burning?"

"Fine." Matthew tried walking through the gates. I bit back a laugh when he hit his head on the invisible force that kept mortals out. Percy patted my shoulder.

"Nice one," he whispered, laughing quietly. Then I heard a distant calling.

"Debby! Debby! Ugh! Where are you?" Silena came into view.

"Silena, what happened?" She looked frustrated.

"I was helping Charlie with his pegasus flying when our pegasus flew away. Can you guys help me?"

"Wait." Percy held up his hand for silence. Then he walked over to a nearby bunch of trees. They were so thick that you couldn't even see past them. He pulled out a beautiful white pegasus, its wings flapping. "Come on Debby. It's okay," He gave the flying horse to Silena. "She said she was just hungry. She was looking for food. She also said that she wants sugar cubes. But don't feed them anymore than two a day. Otherwise it makes them gassy."

My dad whispered in my ear, "'Said'?"

"Yeah, Percy's dad, Poseidon created horses. He can talk to them." I could see in my dad's face that he was trying to put it in his head that this is normal. My mom just looked at my friends and I like we're crazy.

"Annabeth, are you ready to go or what?" Helen asked, irritated. She pulled Matt away from the gates so he wouldn't get a concussion.

"I just need to take off my armor." I ran back inside camp to get my stuff. Then I turned around. Percy was standing there awkwardly as my family stared at him like they were examining him. Checking if he was good enough for me to be friends with. Bobby started going for Percy's sword, but Percy quickly turned it into a pen, leaving them speechless. I ran back to him and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him back. He stumbled a little bit, but I could tell he was grateful to be away from my family's creepy stares.

"Your stepmom seems . . . scary," he said, looking back at them.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

**XXXXXXXX**

"I'm ready!" I called as I walked to the gates. Percy ran up to my side as I started loading my bags in the back of the minivan. "Hey, Percy. Can you tell Chiron I'm leaving?"

"No need. I'm here." I saw Chiron trotting to us with a big smile on his face. Bobby looked over.

"Pony!" He yelled, amazed.

"I don't see why everyone thinks I'm a pony. I have a human's head, right?" I nodded, laughing. "Annabeth, I can't believe you're finally leaving camp for the year. I know you're ready." He held his arms out for a hug. I wrapped my arms around Chiron.

"You know you've always been like a second dad to me," I said when my dad was out of hearing range.

"Oh, Annabeth. Take this. It's a few Drachmas, just in case you want to come back to camp." He handed me a small black pouch with a picture of a lightning bolt on the front, just like the bead we got this summer. I smiled.

"Thanks." Chiron gave me one last hug and trotted off to teach his archery class. I tucked the pouch in my bag and turned to Percy. "Bye, Percy."

"Bye, hey I-M me anytime. I'll miss you." He pulled me into a tight hug. I saw my stepmom get out of the car and she was about to say something, until she saw us saying goodbye.

"Miss you, too. Promise you'll keep in touch."

"Promise. Who knows? We just might get another quest next summer."

I smiled. "Definitely."

"And if things don't work out with your dad, my mom will be more than willing to let you stay with us. _Then _you can kick my butt for making you write that letter," he laughed.

"Thanks, Percy." I pulled away and took my pouch out of my bag. I took Percy's hand and poured ten Drachmas into it. "Don't forget to call."

"You know I can't believe you're brave enough to go home for the year."

"I'm not going home. I'm leaving it."

**XXXXXXXX**

**There's chapter 2! I know there's not much Percabeth in this one, but I still like it. I think there'll be more Percabeth in the next one. Chao for now!**


	3. HELP!

**Okay, I am officially stuck. I have no idea what to write. If you guys have any suggestions for scenes, please tell me. I feel really bad about making you wait for me for so long. Sorry. But any suggestions or ideas are welcome.**

**~perkygirl1998**


	4. Scene Three

**Okay, REALLY REALLY REALLLLLLY grateful for all of the suggestions! :D It totally put in the mood to write again. Oh and this is placed just after TLO and Silena and Beckendorf didn't die. Well, you've waited long enough so here it is! R&R!**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Third Person POV**

Matt ran into the living room after making sure Annabeth was in her bedroom. "Look what I found!" he said, waving a video camera in the air. "I know you've been telling Bobby and me to stop invading Annabeth's privacy, but you have got to see this!"

"What is it?" Mr. Chase asked, looking up from his model plane.

"You'll see," Matt replied as he connected the video camera to the television.

_**XXXXXXXX**_

_*In video*_

_Silena popped into view and smiled. "Hey Annabeth. It's me, Silena. You don't know it yet but we are eavesdropping. Just to let you know, I'm doing this because I think this will be a very important step in your relationship with . . " She pulled one hand across the space in front of her, like she was going to put it on a marquee. "Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon." She laughed at herself. "You never know when you might want to relive this moment. Or maybe . . . show it to your child. You know, Percy Jackson Jr. I know you're going to hurt me for saying that. Anyway, say hi to the camp." Now Clarisse, the Stoll brothers, Charlie, and everyone else was in view waiting at the pavilion. "Okay, so you just walked up to Percy and gave him his birthday cupcake. And- You know what? I'll just let you watch it yourself."_

_She turned it around and it showed Annabeth sit down next to Percy. _

_"Make a wish," Annabeth said._

_"Did you bake this yourself?" he asked, poking at the blue icing._

_"Tyson helped."_

_"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick," he laughed. "With extra blue cement." She laughed as he blew out the candle, leaving a small tail of smoke up to the sky. He pulled it apart, in a feeble attempt to cut it in half and gave one piece to Annabeth._

_After a few minutes of silence, just staring at the ocean, she finally broke the quiet. "You saved the world."_

_"We saved the world," Percy corrected._

_"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody."_

_"You don't sound disappointed," he noticed, a small smile playing at his lips. She shrugged._

_"Oh, I don't care."_

_"Uh-huh." She smiled and raised one eyebrow._

_"You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"_

_"You'd probably kick my butt," he said sheepishly._

_"You _know _I'd kick your butt." He turned serious, taking a deep breath._

_"When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable, Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."_

_"Yeah?" Annabeth said, waiting for him to say more._

_"Then up on Olympus, when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking-"_

_"Oh, you _so _wanted to," Annabeth laughed._

_"Well, maybe a little. But I didn't because I thought- I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking-" His voice cracked a little and he needed time to calm down._

_"Anyone in particular?" Annabeth asked, trying her best not to laugh._

_"You're laughing at me," he complained._

_"I am not!"_

_"You are so not making this easy." Then she gave him a warm smile and pulled herself close by putting her arms around his neck._

_"I am never, ever going to make things easy for you. Get used to it." He smiled and closed the distance. _

**XXXXXXXX**

"Oh, gross! Annabeth's kissing him!" Bobby complained, pulling up his knees to cover his eyes. Fredrick looked expressionless. Helen looked as if she knew all along.

_**XXXXXXXX**_

_"Well it's about time!" Clarisse yelled._

_"No, Clarisse! You're going to blow it!" Silena tried calling to her without raising her voice too high. Too late. Everyone lit their torches as Percy and Annabeth tore apart. Clarisse and a few other campers lifted the two onto their shoulders as everyone else followed behind, laughing._

_"Oh, come on!" Percy complained. "Is there no privacy?"_

_"The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse yelled happily._

_"The canoe lake!" Connor shouted. Both their faces were red from embarrassment and laughter. But the held hands up until they were thrown in the cold lake. _

_There was a break in the video then the scene changed to the lake. There was a slightly darker spot in the water, indicating where Percy and Annabeth were._

_"What do you think there doing down there?" Silena asked, zooming in on the dark spot in the water._

_"I think Prissy's making out with his new girlfriend," Clarisse teased. Travis groaned and stomped his foot, making a dent in the wood of the dock._

_"Stupid son of Poseidon with his stupid Poseidon-y powers!"_

_"I think they _are _making out," Thalia pointed out. "I mean think of it. They've kept all those feeling cooped inside for four years. They're probably thinking that they should let all of that out right now."_

_"That's what I just said, Pinecone Face," Clarisse growled. Thalia glared at her but then turned back to the water when the spot started getting bigger. _

_With a big splash, soaking almost everyone, Percy and Annabeth pulled their heads above the water, smiling. "Looks like your little plan backfired" Annabeth smirked._

_"Percy!" Silena complained. "You almost got water on my video camera!" Annabeth's jaw dropped._

_"You were filming that whole thing!"_

_"Calm down, Annabeth," Percy said, panicking of what might happen to Silena. Annabeth jumped out of the water and started running after Silena. _

_"I'm going to kill you, Silena!" _

**XXXXXXXX**

Annabeth came walking into the living room. "What are you guys doing?" She saw the video and got wide-eyed. She ran to the screen and covered the TV with her body, even though she knew they had already seen everything.

_**XXXXXXXX**_

_The last thing you could hear was the sound of Silena's shriek and Percy yelling, "Bad idea!"_

Annabeth squeezed her eyes shut and hoped they wouldn't ask her anything.

"So, you're dating Percy," Fredrick said more as a question. Annabeth sighed and caught Bobby laughing, rolling on the floor.

"Bobby," Annabeth growled. "You were in my drawers?" Annabeth left her post at the television and ran at Bobby.

"No! It wasn't me! I swear it was Matt!" Bobby hid behind Helen, peeking under her arm.

"Just tell us," Helen said. "Your father won't yell. Will you, Fredrick?" She nudged her husband. He didn't answer. He was probably still too shocked from the video.

Annabeth groaned. "Fine, yes. We've been dating for a month. So you four better not ruin it. Meaning none of you are going within one yard of my room and within ten yards of my Drachmas. Is that clear?"

Helen just smiled. "What?" Annabeth asked, suspicious.

"I think it's time to invite Percy over to meet the family."

**XXXXXXXX**

**How'd you like it? It was really fun to write. And I'll do another scene of Percy coming to dinner to meet the Chases. Big thanks to EmmiG for the inspiration to finally write the chapter! I kind of changed the idea just a little bit but I'm still really grateful. I'll try to update soon!**


	5. AUGH!

**Oh, dear. If I was allowed to curse, I would probably go to jail for what I would say. This week has been AWFUL! %$#! Guess what? The computer is apparently REALLY SCREWED UP! I'm writing this on my mom's laptop. I did my best to save all of my documents, but to no avail. ! So now ALL of my documents are gone. *SOB* I can't believe it. Everything I have ever written is gone. I wrote the next chapter for High School: Part Two and Annabeth Says and I was going to post it. But it's gone. Not to mention the fanfics I was going to post later in the year. For example, the new crossover I was writing. And the new Percy Jackson fanfic. ALL GONE! I have to rewrite everything. EVERYTHING! I'm really sorry for ranting and using all capitals. I know a lot of you hate that. But I don't want you to hold it against me. Not to mention I'm going to California for a week. So I can't update. But I'll try. And I mean really try. On the up side, now my mom will get me my own laptop that I have been waiting for the whole summer. So I'm probably not going to be updating for a while. #%$! And sorry for all the cuss words. Hopefully I'll get things figured out and start writing before school starts again for me. For now, Au Revoir!**

**~perkygirl1998 (BTW, I ain't so perky anymore, am I! That's right, you #&*#*& computer! $%$!)**


	6. Scene Four: Part One

**This is when Percy comes over to the Chases to meet the family. DISASTER! Hehehe *maniacal laugh* Part Uno. Yeah I'm bad at Spanish. Deal with it. TADA! R&R!**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was racing around the house, trying to get everything in order before Percy came over. "Matt! Pick up your dolls!" He groaned from the other room.

"Action figures! They are called action figures!" he whined.

"Whatever, just pick up your dolls." He groaned again and lazily bent down to gather his stuff. _Ding! Dong! _"Crap! Dad, stop fixing your model airplane and try to look presentable."

"Honey, Percy's met us before," Dad assured. I ran to the mirror, quickly fixed my hair, and pulled open the door. For one second I was speechless. He still had that sort of effect on me. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, his slightly ripped jeans, and his worn-out black converse. **(A/N: If you people read my other stories or went to my profile, you'll know I'm obsessed with converse/all stars/chuck taylors. It's my profile pic. =D) **I picked up my jaw from the floor and smiled at my boyfriend.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. I see you've managed to dress up without your mom's help. Right?" I said teasing. I stepped aside so he could come in. He walked in and stared at his shoes.

"Umm, I know this is really cheesy, but I, uh, kinda got you some, uh, roses," he stuttered and sheepishly pulled the roses from behind his back. I could see him blushing, even though he was trying to avoid eye contact. It took it, not sure what to say. But apparently, he took it the wrong way.

"Oh, I knew you wouldn't like it. But what can I say? I don't think things through. I just . . I missed you. And I thought-,"

"Percy!" I laughed. "No, it wasn't like that. It's just . . . wow." Yup. I, the daughter of Athena, couldn't find a better adjective than 'wow'. I told you he was making me go crazy. "Thank you," I said, giving him a hug.

I was still holding the fresh red roses, but careful not to poke him with any of the thorns. But it wouldn't have mattered anyway. He's invulnerable, remember?

Someone cleared their throat behind us. I turned around to face . . .

"Hi, Dad. Is the table set?" He nodded and looked at us skeptically. Then he stuck his chin out and marched to the kitchen.

"Why do all adults hate me?" Percy asked as we slowly walked through the house.

"Your mom doesn't hate you," I pointed out. He scoffed and took my hand.

"That's different. She's obligated to love me." He paused and chuckled. "I used a big word correctly in a sentence."

"Nuh-unh. You pronounced it wrong. It's _oh-blee-gahted." _I smirked and walked past him, wearing his confused expression. He blinked and poked me.

"Liar. I heard it in a movie. It's obligated." I poked him back.

"Oh-blee-gahted. Oh-blee-gahted." I laughed and dodged his finger.

"Liar. You're a liar. A big fat liar." He poked me and I cringed, laughing.

"Oh-blee-gahted," I sang, running to the kitchen. He chased me through the house, trying to poke me back.

"Liar!" He finally grabbed me around the waist and picked me up.

"No! Stop it!" I cracked up. "It's oh-blee-gahted!" Someone cleared their throat again.

"Annabeth." I spun around to see my family all seated at the table, watching Percy and me make a fool out of ourselves. Percy immediately let go of my waist and walked to the table, avoiding eye contact with my dad, who was looking at Percy as if he were at the store, picking out which turkey would be best for Thanksgiving.

Quietly, he pulled out my seat for me. I would've made a remark, whining that I could do it myself. But I decided against it. Firstly, because he was trying so hard to impress my family. Second, he was being so chivalrous. Third, I just didn't feel like it. Shocking, I know.

"So, Percy?" Helen asked, breaking the silence and nudging my dad to stop glaring at Percy. "What do you want to do for your occupation?"

"Uhh, well, I was thinking I could help out in the marine biology area. Mostly because those scientists are dead wrong. They make the sea creatures act weird so they get false information."

"You can talk to sea creatures?" Dad asked, probably already marking Percy as a nut. Percy nodded. _Great. _

Helen chuckled nervously, then hastily fled the room to the kitchen. It was silent as we stared after her.

"I wonder what that was about," Matt asked, continuing to poke at his meatloaf. There was a huge _clang! _in the kitchen, making all of us jump. Helen came back, wiping her hands on a paper towel.

"Well, I finally got rid of it. The food, I mean. You know, in case one of us was allergic or something," she stuttered, eyeing Percy, who had an eyebrow cocked at her. "Anyway, it's gone."

"Umm, should I say something?" Percy whispered to me.

"No, they're always like this." I watched Matt punch Bobby in the stomach for flinging some of Helen's chunky meatloaf into his eye. "Yeah, it's fine._"_

_"_Matt. Bobby. Stop fighting. And Percy?" Percy stopped chewing and looked up at my dad

"Yeah?" Percy asked nervously, swallowing his meatloaf.

"I was wondering. When the two of you were twelve, I was watching the news . . ."

"Oh, no," Percy muttered.

" . . . and I saw you. You kidnapped your mother and destroyed the car. According to your stepdad."

We heard something groan above us. Then the sink started spurting tap water up, like a geyser. "Awesome!" I heard Bobby yell. **(A/N: I love it when he makes sinks blow up =D)**

"Oh my gods!" Percy threw down his napkin and ran over to the sink. He grabbed the towel and tried to plug it. It stopped for a nano second then the towel popped up and into my stepmom's food. "Crap!"

I ran over to the sink, covering the water as a weak attempt to stop it before it flooded the whole kitchen. Percy slipped on the water, falling onto his back. There was a _thud! _as he hit the tile. "Percy!"

He got up a little too quickly, just falling back down with another _thud!_ I tried to pull him up but I just went down with him. "Ow!" He finally stood up, just as the water died down.

He gently pulled me up, careful not to fall back down himself. I leaned against the stove (It was turned off) and looked at Percy. He was standing there, without a drop on him. He was just leaning against the counter behind him, his palms pressed against the top of it.

He chuckled nervously. "Whoops."

My jaw fell open. "Whoops?" I jabbed a finger at him and stepped closer. "You blow up our sink and flood our kitchen and all you can say is whoops?" I was now less then a foot away from him and he was leaning back, trying not to feel my rath.

I burst out laughing and he let out a small smile, not sure if he was going to be scolded or not. I put my hand on top of his and pressed my head against his chest, still laughing.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Percy's POV**

I watched Annabeth as she laughed on my chest. I looked over the counter and saw her family just sitting there, watching us. Annabeth finally looked up and followed my gaze.

"So I'm guessing this would be a bad time to kiss you?" I said, hoping she would take the hint. She smiled.

"Maybe this will hold you off for a while." She gave me a small peck on the lips. "Now clean this up." She walked back to the table where her family was waiting, leaving me to clean this all up.

"Ha ha. It's time." I closed my eyes and concentrated. I felt the familiar tug in my stomach and opened my eyes to see all the water from the ground rise up to above my head, concealing all of me.

"Percy!" I heard Helen yell.

"Whoa!" That was definitely Matt.

"Percy!" Helen yelled again.

"Helen, it's fine." Annabeth. "He knows what he's doing." She paused. "Most of the time."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks!" Soon the water evaporated into a mist, disappearing without a trace. "Done!" I sat back in my seat, where Annabeth's dad looked at me like I was a freak. Again.

"I have a friend whose mom owns Blue City Records!" Bobby blurted out.

"Annabeth?" I turned to her for an explanation.

She shook her head. "Just drop it, Bobby. We already know who will win that."

**XXXXXXXX**

**Haha! Remember there will be a part two. Now that I've gotten back into the rhythm of school, I'll try to update more often. Review!**


	7. Scene Four: Part Two

**Oh my goodness. I don't even know where to start. I am SOOOOOO SORRRRYYYYY! But I swear, if you were in my shoes, you'd know why. I'm a big fan of lists so TA-DA!**

**1) Hectic! All of the holiday planning and school stuff, it's overwhelming. There's Winterfest, my birthday party, our Christmas party, spelling bee, community work, tests, concerts, clubs, dances, presentations, and SO MUCH HOMEWORK!**

**2) This has not been my month. Yeah, that's right—month. I swear, everything I try works out for a few hours then it comes back to bite me in the butt! For example, I've been trying to persuade my parents into letting go to the Camp Half-Blood in Texas. They said no because we didn't have enough money. Then they changed their minds because we got some extra money coming in. So I'm trying to get the registration done, then I find out all the freaking spots were filled! Now I have to wait another year! Grrrr . . . Not to mention, today was so embarrassing. My school makes us wear a uniform. I thought today was the dress-down day. So I come into the school in jeans and a t-shirt all happy and all that crap. Then I see everyone in uniform. I go to the office and they say the dress-down day is next week. AUGH! My friends try to hide their laughs and I end up having to walk around the school for half a day in fear that one of the stricter teachers who would give me detention. Then my mom finally brings my uniform and grounds me. And all this (camp, stinkin' dress-down day) only happened in two days. I'd like you to imagine what would've happened in the whole freaking month. Yeah . . . What happened to 'everything happens for a reason'? I'm not that bad. Seriously, if you knew me, you'd think so too.**

**3) I'm just in a slump. All the bad luck is getting to me. I think I spend more time embarrassed or crying than I do smiling. (BTW, if you're laughing about the crying part, just shut up. I'm an emotional person. Not to mention, sensitive. Mentally, emotionally, and sometimes even physically.)**

**4) I had the biggest case of writer's block! Every day, I would pull up my document and I would spend hours just staring at the computer, literally. And whenever I would try and type something, I would delete it because it was just stupid. Even the essays I typed for school were crappy. I mean now I'm getting A minuses! I know that seems really stupid because that's still sort of good. But that's to other people's eyes. To mine, that's crappy. You can deal with my picky-ness.**

**I'm sorry, I'm not usually this mean. If you ask any of my friends, they'll say I'm the nicest person they ever met. Not bragging, just quoting, because that's seriously what they said. And for those of you who know what I'm talking about, I think this AN just topped my other AN.**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Annabeth's POV**

"So Percy?" Helen started. _Oh, crap._ "Is it true you were kicked out of every school you attended?" My family has been going on and on like this for over an hour. It's like they're _trying_ to find something wrong. Well, I have to be honest. It's not going to be hard.

"Well, uh, maybe . . . kind of . . . yeah. But not Goode. This is my second year." He smiled, proud. I groaned and buried my face in my hands. "What?" he whispered. I could just feel their stares on me.

"Guys," I whined, directed at my family. "You know it's hard for a demigod to stay in a school. Trouble just follows us around like a lost puppy dog," I complained, stabbing at my peas that just wouldn't get on my fork.

"Yeah," Percy said, sounding dazed, "everywhere." I looked at him, worried. He was craning his head so he could see out the window. His eyebrows scrunched together, and you could see the confusion in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I looked out the window, but saw nothing. I just saw the same boring red minivan, the same idiot next-door neighbors playing in their yard, and the same dirty driveway. Nothing unusual.

Helen looked at Percy, concerned. My dad smiled, as if he finally found something really wrong with Percy. Matthew and Bobby . . . well, they were hitting each other with their spoons.

"I said to move out of the way!" Bobby whined.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to look out the window too!" Soon, the two of them were wrestling each other on the tile floor.

"Matt! Bobby!" Helen yelled, pulling the two of them back into their chairs. "Would you behave for once? We have a guest!"

"Percy, what's wrong?" I whispered. I took his hand in mine and made him look me in the eyes.

"It's fine," he reassured, though he didn't sound so sure. "I probably just need some sleep."

"That's what you get for becoming invincible," I said, trying to lighten the mood. Apparently, my dad overheard because his smile faded and he continued to eat his food in silence.

"_Almost_ invincible," he pointed out, smiling. I smirked and gently touched the small of his back. He gasped and almost jumped out of his seat. I laughed as he sent his fork and three chicken wings across the room in surprise.

Helen yelped and dropped her knife. Matt and Bobby burst into a laughing fit.

"Remind me again," Percy started, "why I told you where my Achilles spot is." I raised an eyebrow at him and tried to hold in my laugh. "Oh, yeah, 'cause you're my best friend."

"And?" I prompted.

"And my . . . Wise Girl?" I groaned again. "Oh! Oh, because you're my girlfriend."

"Your brain is full of kelp," I muttered. "Seaweed Brain." It seems like he completely ignored me because his was staring out the window again, with the same confused look on his face.

His eyes widened and I heard a deep growl in the distance. "Hellhound!" I screamed. I grabbed my knife from the kitchen counter and pulled my Yankees cap from my back pocket. Within a blink of an eye, Percy and I were ready to fight. My family, of course, was hiding under the table or behind the counter.

"Ready?" Percy asked clutching Riptide so hard his knuckles turned white. I nodded and pulled on my cap, watching myself disappear. We ran out the door and stopped in our tracks.

The growling stopped and Percy looked at it confused. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see my parents and brothers walk cautiously out of the house to see what was going on. I walked backwards to the door, leaving Percy's side, who was still just staring at the hellhound.

I slowly took off my cap, so they could see me. "Stay back," I whispered. I didn't even know what they were seeing. Probably something along the lines of lion or ape—the usual. They weren't used to the monster attacks and I don't want them to screw something up. You know . . . no offense. They nodded, silent in shock, and ducked behind the bushes that seriously needed some trimming. It just messes up the whole image of the house, which is—Annabeth, focus! I backed up against the wall. "Percy!" I whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Down, girl," he said advancing. It growled and leaped forward, its yellow teeth bared. "Okay!" Percy yelled, ducking. The hellhound's claws just barely missed his head. "Not Mrs. O'Leary! I get it now!"

"Percy!" I shouted, as it tried to shake me off its leg, even though it couldn't see me. "Distract it! I got this!" He nodded, and ran, knowing exactly what to do. It was just like before. We were a team, and it would stay that way.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Percy's POV**

"Distract it!" she yelled. I spun around trying to find her. You know, you'd think after five years, I'd get used to not finding her. I mean, she literally disappeared. You can't blame me. "I got this!"

I nodded and ran back. I jumped over the unruly bushes. I had to bite the insides of my cheek to keep from yelling. I didn't- and I repeat, did _not- _expect Annabeth's parents and brothers to be there, watching the whole thing through the bushes.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, gripping Riptide. The celestial bronze was gleaming in the afternoon sun.

"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked. I whipped my head around to see a very nervous Grover, gnawing on a mangled tin can.

"Grover! What are you doing here?" I whispered. Wow, that question came up a lot.

"I'll explain later! Now aren't you supposed to be helping Annabeth?" I was snapped back to reality and I jumped over the bushes. Taking one confused glance behind me at the five watching, I ran forward and swung my sword in an arc in front of me, just barely scratching its stomach. Great, now it's mad.

"Come on, dweeb!" I yelled. I know, it's not the best insult, but have I ever been known for good insults? "What? You can't do better?" I ducked as it threw a tree, ripped out of its roots, at me. "Okay, jeez. Temper."

I was just about to take another shot, when the hellhound's eyes widened and it turned to dust. Annabeth reappeared breathing hard and wisps of her hair sticking out. Her cap was tucked back into her back pocket as she ran over to me. The golden dust lingered in the air for a while like the pixie dust kids love to play with.

Annabeth wrapped her arms around me and held one arm around her, the other hanging down by my side gripping my sword.

"Took you long enough," she muttered against my shirt. She punched me hard on the shoulder and I bet it would've hurt if I didn't bathe in the Styx.

My eyes widened and it was noticeable because Annabeth groaned and pulled her cap back on.

"Distract it," she said, almost sounding bored. I pulled her back and shook my head.

"No, it's not a monster. Grover's here," I told her and as if on cue, Grover's curly head popped up from behind the bushes along with Annabeth's family.

"Annabeth!" Grover yelled nervously with a smile. "Hi, how are you?" Annabeth put her hands on her hips and stared him down. Through the empathy link, I knew he was trying to stand his ground against Annabeth. He started to tremble and I immediately knew he wouldn't stand a chance against Annabeth.

"I'm sorry! I was hanging out with Nico at camp, then Clarisse dared us to stay outside the borders for an hour, and—,"

"Hey guys!" A head of shaggy dark brown hair popped up next to Grover.

"Nico!" I yelled, with a hint of annoyance in my voice. This day is going just perfect.

Grover continued rambling. "A hellhound attacked then Nico did that shadow-traveling thing that really annoys me because it makes my ears pop and each time it seems like I'm going to puke and—,"

Nico hit him in the stomach, which finally got him to stop talking. "Hey, it wasn't my fault," he defended. "I told my dad I would start doing it subconsciously if I practiced shadow-traveling too much. I told him. He can't deny it."

"Annabeth?" Bobby asked tentatively, shaking. "Why did a tractor try to attack you?"

"Tractor?" Matt questioned, confused. "I saw a hippo."

Annabeth groaned again and leaned her head on my shoulder, crossing her arms across her chest. It was silent for a moment as we regained our breathing and I held Annabeth against my chest.

"Oh. Percy?" Nico started. I looked up to see him staring at the Chases. "Were you meeting Annabeth's family?"

Ugh, like I said, this day is going perfect.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Haha! I finally got it done! Don't forget to review! Flames will be used so I can burn your face off! Sorry, I hate flames/ flamers.**


	8. Scene Five

**OMG You don't know how sorry I am for not updating. I hate writer's block so much! I feel so bad. I just had this sudden burst of idea and I just had to write again. Hope you forgive me (Insert puppy dog face here).**

**And by the way, in case any of you were wondering, in Scene Four: Part One, when Helen ran to the kitchen and she said she got rid of the food, she actually threw the food out the window because she prepared seafood but Percy said he can talk to sea creatures.**

**I forgot to thank The Unknown for the idea for Scene Four: Part One! Augh! Anyway, thanks!**

**XXXXXXXX**

**This takes place after TLO, one year after the Chases found out Percy and Annabeth were dating. TLH never happened. The Chases temporary moved to Brooklyn so Annabeth can look over Olympus.**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Dad! I'm home!" I threw my yellow duffel bag near the stairs and looked in the kitchen, expecting to get a huge bear hug from my father, but got nothing. There was no one in there. "Dad! I'm home from camp!" I yelled, getting a little frustrated. He would usually be here to greet me every year when I came back from camp.

However, after I searched the whole house, I concluded that my family wasn't home. Only then did I realize the red minivan wasn't in the driveway.

Sighing, I grabbed a soda from the fridge and walked out to the front porch, sitting down on one of the dusty patio chairs. The neighborhood was much more peaceful than I remember. The annoying ten-year-olds that lived next door were, according to my dad, visiting their grandma's house in Indiana for three weeks, until school started again.

Since I visited Olympus almost every day, I knew everything was peaceful up there. Well, as peaceful as it could get at Olympus. No thunder storms. No flash floods in the West Coast. No tsunamis. It was great. The sky was as blue as Thalia's eyes, and the wind was light.

However, as a demigod, I knew peace never lasted for more than a day. The red minivan pulled up into the driveway and through the window, I saw my father driving, looking strangely happy. My step-mother hurried out of the car, wanting to be out before the rest of them. The twins stumbled out, obviously wrestling again.

I watched them, drinking my soda. Helen walked onto the porch and stopped in front of me. "Brace yourself," she warned and continued walking.

"Wait, what? Can you be a little more specific?" I expected an answer but she didn't turn around. "Oh, okay then," I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice. "Could you be _any _more vague?" I called after her, annoyed. I groaned.

I saw my dad walking towards me with a successful-looking teenage boy. He looked about my age with light brown surfer hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in khaki pants which was obviously ironed and a purple polo. The small logo on his polo showed a building and said New York Preparatory Academy. **(A/N: Sorry I just had to do the uniform based on my school. :D)** His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he held his head high. I groaned again and closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. Luckily, my dad always was gullible.

"Oh," I heard him say, "I'll introduce you to Annabeth later. Come inside, Helen said she is almost done with lunch."

Once I heard the screen door shut, I jumped over the railing and landed on the soft grass. I ran to the side of the house and looked up to see my window open, my yellow curtains flapping from the wind. I examined my surroundings and saw a tree that towered over my house. Without a second thought, I grasped a branch and started climbing. Much easier than the rock climbing wall back at camp, I was quickly progressing to the top. However, my jean shorts got caught on a nail from when there was a tree house in this tree. I tried to pull the nail from the tree trunk, but to no avail.

Just then I heard my father's voice from inside. "This door leads to my study. I deal with airplanes and I currently work for an airplane parts manufacturing company."

"Would you mind if I entered?" I had to roll my eyes. That kid sounded like a total rich boy snob.

My dad laughed. "Exactly what I was thinking." My eyes widened. If my dad opened that door, they would see me through the window. Panicking, I broke two branches off-one curved and one straight-and slipped the rubber band off my wrist. I quickly made a make-shift bow and arrow and took my knife out from my back pocket. I sharpened the tip for the arrow and praying to Artemis and Apollo, I shot the arrow at the door. Biting my lip, I saw as it shot through the air and wedged itself in between the door and its frame.

I let out a breath and laughed. _A perfect shot. _I grabbed my shorts with both my hands and ripped it from the nail, leaving a weird-looking hole in the side.

"Uhh, I don't know why it's not opening. It's stuck," I heard my father say. I grinned.

"Here let me try." I heard the door slam open, the arrow dropping to the ground. "What the . . . ?"

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

"Wait, what was that? It better not be those rotten raccoons again." _Crap, footsteps._ Imagining myself back at camp, the lava just about to boil over onto the wall, and practically ran up the tree. Balancing on a thick branch, I jumped and threw myself into my room, rolling until I hit my dresser. A few blueprints and pencils fell to the wooden floor next to me.

I heard laughing in the corner and my head snapped up to see Helen sitting on my bed, with a stop watch in her hand. "A little over your last time. But still amazing," she said, standing up. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"So I'm guessing you met Greg?"

"Greg? Brown hair?" She nodded. "Brown eyes?" She nodded again. "Snobby-looking? Rich boy? High-pitched voice?"

Helen laughed at that last one. "Yes, yes, and yes."

"So who is he?"

"Your dad's co-worker's cousin's son. Wow, mouthful. Anyway, his mother's a demigod, too. She's a daughter of Hecate. His dad's a mortal. He knows about the whole Greek world."

"Whole? Like . . ."

"Not the war. I asked him on the drive here," she explained.

I laughed, "Well, I guess you took care of everything."

However, she shook her head. "Not everything . . ."

I groaned. "Just tell me what it is. I can take it."

"Well," she started nervously, playing with her fingers. "He's not only visiting. He's sleeping over until school starts, just like the neighbors. And . . ."

"Helen," I warned, "I swear if you don't finish that sentence in five seconds, I'm going to-"

"Your father is trying to set you up with Greg."

"WHAT!" I saw her cringe, covering her face with her arms. "He knows I'm dating Percy! Wha- Wh- Sinc- Whe- . . . What? How could you do this?"

Helen raised her hands. "Hey, this was all your dad's idea. I'm on your side. I like Percy better than Greg."

I stomped my foot on the ground, pacing around my room. "Well, what am I supposed to do?"

Helen grinned, " Well . . ."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Percy Jackson, Upper East Manhattan." The image shimmered until it showed my boyfriend in his room, looking frantically under his bed.

"No, mom. I did _not_ lose the check," he said into the phone. He opened one of his drawers and shuffled through there.

_"Percy . . ."_ his mom said through the phone, which was on speaker.

"I didn't lose it." Percy shut the drawer and leaned against his dresser. "I just put it somewhere and I forgot where." Sally groaned. "Well, you know I lose everything!" he protested. "I mean, for Zeus' sake! I lost my goldfish! Why couldn't you leave it with Paul?"

_"I told you. He's at the school today to help make schedules for the students."_

"Oohhhhh," he said, frowning. "I promise I'll find the check."

I took advantage of the fact that he hadn't seen me yet. "Percy!" I yelled. He yelped, dropped the phone, and bumped his head into his dresser. A couple of crumpled papers and Drachmas fell to the floor.

_"Percy? Are you all right?"_

"Oww," he muttered, rubbing his head. "What the- Annabeth!" he finally saw me and grinned.

_"Annabeth? Annabeth is there?"_

"Hold on," he told me. He picked the phone from the ground. "Mom, I'll find the check. I have to talk to Annabeth."

_"Annabeth is there? With you?" _She cleared her throat. _"Alone? I mean, not that I don't trust you but-"_

"Mom! Iris-message," he explained, both our faces beet red. However, Helen was laughing.

_"Oh, okay. Bye, Percy. Don't forget to turn off the stove. We don't need a repeat of last time."_

"Yes, mom! Bye." He turned off the phone and groaned. He turned around to face me and jumped again. "Ahh!"

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing with Helen.

"Psh, you know, Wise Girl, you could _tell_ me that your step-mom is there."

I laughed. "But that would ruin the surprise!" Once I had stopped laughing, I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me.

"I'm going to finish making lunch," Helen said walking out the door.

"So why'd you message?" Percy asked.

"What I can't message you without a reason?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "Okay, fine. You caught me." Just then my father opened my door. "Hi, dad."

He caught sight of Percy, who awkwardly waved at him. My dad ignored him and turned back to me.

"Annabeth, would you come downstairs? And dress nicely? I want you to meet Greg."

"Okay, fine. I'll be right down." He left the room and I turned to face Percy. "Sorry, Seaweed Brain. Anyway, as I was saying, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out today. You know, at the beach or something."

He grinned. "You had me once you said 'Seaweed Brain.'" I smiled.

"Great. I'll see you in an hour."

"See you." I waved my hand through the message and his face disappeared. I sauntered over to my closet and changed into my dark blue one-piece swimsuit. Then I threw my dirty camp t-shirt and my ripped light blue jean shorts on top. Letting my hair down, I tied my Converse and walked downstairs

My dad's eyes widened as he saw me. "Annabeth," he whispered grabbing my hand. "I thought I told you to dress nicely."

"This is nice," I insisted. "My hair's down, isn't it?" I smirked and sat down in my seat.

**XXXXXXXX**

After an hour of enduring a forced conversation between my family and Greg, I looked out the window and saw the familiar beat-up blue truck pull up and stop at the curb. I smiled in relief. I saw my Seaweed Brain step out of the truck and walk up to the door.

_Ding dong!_ I jumped up and practically ran to the door. I opened the door to see Percy plain white t-shirt with a dark green short sleeved shirt on top. He wore brown cargo shorts and his battered Converse. His beaded hemp bracelet he got from his dad loosely hung on his wrist and his camp necklace had all five beads on it, just finishing our fifth summer at camp.

His hair looked as if he just woke up and his eyes were as bright as ever. He smiled at me and pulled out a flower from behind his back. "Hey Wise Girl," he greeted. I gratefully took the flower and hugged him.

"What is it?" I asked, examining the flower. I must've looked confused because he chuckled lightly.

"It's a Sea Rose. You can only find it underwater, at the bottom of ocean trenches. My dad helped me find it," he said sheepishly. "The best thing about it is that it doesn't need water to grow because it was grown in the ocean." **(A/N: Don't bother trying to look this up because I just made it up.) **I led him up to my room, where I put the Sea Rose in a waterless vase, and then we walked back downstairs.

I approached my family. "Percy and I are going to the beach for a few hours. I'll be back before curfew."

Just then, Helen decided to speak up. "It's only one-thirty in the afternoon. Percy, why don't you join us for lunch?" Dad's eyes widened at his wife.

Percy gulped. "Well, Annabeth and I were planning to eat lunch at the pier like usual. I wouldn't want to barge in like this."

"Oh, nonsense. I made an extra plate of food anyways." She got the plate from the kitchen and practically pushed Percy down into the seat.

"Umm, okay." He started to eat, carefully avoiding my father's glare.

"Percy," my dad started, surprising Percy. "Meet Greg."

"Okay, you win!" Bobby yelled and Matt released him from his headlock.

"Ha, told you Percy's better!"

"Is not!" Bobby screamed.

"Is too!" Matt protested.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"IS TOO!" Matt screamed at the top of his lungs. "He talked to my fishy!"

"Well, Greg helped me dissect mine."

"What?" Percy yelled, outraged. "You killed a fish!" he yelled at Greg, mortified at him. "Bubba was an innocent fish. His mom had died when he was born and he got separated from his dad at the pet store. He had a bad life, but he was a good fish. He didn't deserve to die!" Percy turned to me with a sad look on his face. "We need a funeral for Bubba. He needs closure. And you mister!" he yelled, jabbing a finger at Greg. "You are not invited."

Trying so hard not to laugh, I nodded, agreeing with Percy.

"Is not," Bobby muttered.

"Is too," Matt said.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"IS TOO!"

"Boys!" Helen yelled, frustrated. "Can you _please_ be mature for once? Gosh."

"Yes, mom," they said in unison.

There was a pause. "Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Matt asked.

"You're on," Bobby challenged. Percy laughed at the two twins. Greg looked at Percy with disdain.

"How can you laugh at them?" he asked.

"Because they're cute," he replied, his laughing faded.

"They're so immature."

"They don't have to be mature!" Percy protested. "They're six years old!" Percy looked aghast. Percy shook his head, muttering to himself. "You are such a buzz kill."

"So . . ." my dad started, trying to break the awkwardness. "Greg? I hear you're a student at New York Preparatory Academy."

"Yes, Mr. Chase," Greg said. "I have been attending New York Preparatory Academy for the past two years and I plan to stay there until I graduate and leave for Yale."

"Yale?" my dad asked.

Greg nodded. "I have been given an academic scholarship for Yale. I aspire to be a doctor before I reach the age of twenty two."

Dad grinned. Helen turned to Percy, who was trying not to be noticed. "Percy, what did you want to be?"

"I thought you knew," he stated, confused.

"Yes, I do. But I think Greg would like to know."

Still confused, Percy answered. "I want to be a marine biologist," he said slowly.

Greg scoffed. "That explains it."

Percy turned to Greg, glaring at him. "There better be something stuck in your throat, because you did not just _scoff_ at me." Greg just rolled his eyes. Percy stabbed at his pasta.

My dad looked at me. "My little girl is working to be an architect."

"Architect?" Greg looked at me, up and down. "You don't seem like it."

I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, you don't seem like the intelligent type."

Percy started laughing like crazy. I was about to punch him when he spoke. He nudged Greg. "You are dead meat, dude!" He started laughing again. I stood up from my chair and moved dangerously towards Greg. His eyes widened and he got up from his chair, backing away slowly.

I glared daggers at him as he backed away from me. "Let's hope your mom taught you well," I warned, taking my knife from my back pocket.

"Whoa! Who carries a knife in their back pocket?"

I smirked. "A girl whose shorts didn't have rips until after she bought them. A girl who hates it when people call her unintelligent. _I _carry a knife in my back pocket!"

I was about to charge when I was grabbed by the waist and thrown over someone's shoulder. "We're going to the beach!" Percy yelled as he ran out of the house with me on his shoulder.

"Percy! Let me down so I can kill him!"

"No. We do not kill people!" He put me in the passenger seat of his truck and tried to put my seat belt on, but I wriggled free and ran back inside the house.

When Greg saw me, he cringed. Unfortunately, my knife dropped in Percy's truck so I settled with my fist. "Never tell a daughter of Athena she's unintelligent." As hard as I could, I punched Greg in his stomach. He doubled over in pain, groaning. I smirked. Then Percy walked up to Greg.

Greg glared at him. "What are you looki-" Percy kneed him in the groin and Greg fell to the floor. Percy looked at him on the ground.

"You're still not invited to the funeral."

**XXXXXXXX**

**Hope you liked it! I love this one. I was writing this non-stop for a day. This one was really long and there's still more. The next chapter is going to be Percy and Annabeth at the beach. :D And don't forget to vote on poll! I need more voters, because right now, it's a three way tie. Review! Tell me your ideas! I need more ideas for more chapters! :D Tell me on how I can improve my writing (but be nice about it)! Review!**


End file.
